


Delayed Gratification

by BlitheFool



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Edgeplay, Fan Comics, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitheFool/pseuds/BlitheFool
Summary: Comic done for the Kinks for Kindness Zine, Volume 1.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165
Collections: Volume 1: Forbidden Fantasies





	Delayed Gratification

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
